Proving Ground
by Prodigy-Killer
Summary: Sean is an undercover cop who is finally being inducted into the gang but his dominance over the person helping him gets him in but for the wrong reasons.


The cool breeze whipped around Sean. His leather jacket was pulled close to his body; his hands in the pockets and hood over his brown hair. The gun tucked in the back of his pants is cold against his warm skin as he moves his feet up the few stairs to the entrance of a closed down warehouse. He had been following James since the beginning of his mission but he didn't know he would be under for so long living as Sean. It had been over two and a half years when it finally arrived tonight. He had been invited to something. He didn't know what but he knew it was something out of the ordinary. As he stepped into the doorway he felt himself get slammed up against the cement a tight leather-gloved hand wrapped around his throat squeezing hard making him gasp for air. The burly guard glared at him and slowly tapped a butterfly knife against the side of Sean's face.

"Hey. That's Sean. Stop that." Said James with a backhanded slap to the guard's face. "You ignorant bitch you should know better." James nodded to Sean and the two men walked together towards the inner circle of people sitting on the far side of the dimly lit building. A crew cut blonde haired man motioned for the two of them to sit down on the remaining crates in the circle. He opened his mouth to speak.

"As we know tonight we are initiating Sean into the inner circle. His background checks came up clean so James is going to accompany him." The ring leader of the gang looked at Sean. "Let's see it." Sean smirked he knew what he needed to do. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it to James next to him and revealed his wrists. There were no rival gang markers which were checked every time he was with Blood. The smaller gang specialized in assassinations and they were essentially hit men, but they were also very cautious. The leader who went by Luke nodded and then held out his hand. Sean pulled the weapon out from the waist band of his pants and handed it to the other man butt first. Luke looked Sean's glock-30 handgun and cocked it for the first shot. He aimed it in between two members and fired, neither of them flinching knowing that would result in really being shot. He then fired off several more rounds after the priming first shot.

"You got yourself a good firearm." Luke handed it back to Sean and got up whispering something in James ear. At the end of this whisper Luke's tongue darted out and licked the shell of James ear. A shiver ran up the sitting man's spine and Sean picked up on this. He slid his jacket out of James' grip and slipped it on hiding the smirk on his face. This would be easy.

James stood up and motioned for Sean to follow him out. The brown haired man stood up and followed but with a controlling manner. It looked almost as if he had told James to leave and Sean was following his slave. The side door of the warehouse slammed shut and the sound echoed through the night, but in this area of town it wasn't unusual to hear sounds in the dark. James was leading Sean to his first real target to kill. He hadn't killed for the gang before, just assisted the true assassins. But now he was going to be one of them. The issue with this was that even though he was in deep cover killing was unacceptable. He needed to get his marks in some other way which he hadn't figured out till just now in the warehouse.

He and James snuck through the night as the two men stalked around for their target. Sean grabbed James' wrist and hauled him into an alley behind him. They made it to the end where there was a chain link fence. James looked at Sean.

"What are you doing?" Sean smirked.

"Luke gave me a few hints as to what is right and wrong." The night grew darker and colder as clouds began to roll in on the horizon. James' face descended into frustration and anger as Sean drew his gun. James grabbed Sean's hand and tried to crack his wrist but the brown haired man shoved the slightly smaller man up against the fence. James dirty blonde hair glistened in contrast with his tan skin. Sean's pale skin in contrast to that was even greater. Their eyes met as the corners of the dominant man's mouth turned up in a hostile grin. "I'm the enemy, but you love it."

With those words James eyes widened. "You can't be…" as the sentence trailed off Sean hit James across the face with his handgun. The brunette's hand gripped underneath the other man's jaw pinning him to the fence. He squared their hips together and pressed against the defenseless man.

"You like it like this don't you?" Sean growled out with a violent thrust forward. His mouth skillfully bit James neck before licking the shell of the other man's ear. "You want this." Sean spat out at the other man. James shook his head, the once strong gang member reduced to groveling and denial.

"You wish I wanted this." James said as he panted lowly trying to re-gather his strength for a final push. The previously pinned man shoved Sean off of him and tried to draw his knife. Sean grabbed James' hand and yanked it behind his back as he kneed him in the stomach. This caused James to double over and end on his hands and knees.

"You done resisting now?" Sean said from above. He crouched down and leaned over bringing his face to the same level as James' face which was twisted in agony. James tried to look away but Sean grabbed his cheeks and went nose to nose with him. "You can't win." James let his head fall back down as Sean released him. The brunette was now standing and unzipping his pants allowing them to fall to knee level. He pumped his cock several times making sure it was hard. "Suck bitch." Sean ordered to the kneeling man. James turned his head away.

A glint crossed Sean's eyes and his need to dominate flooded through him like a dam breaking releasing the flood waters. A powerful, threatening voice came out of Sean's mouth. "I said suck it!" he yelled at resisting James. He thrust into James' mouth forcing himself deeply into the other man's mouth and throat. This continued until Sean pulled away from James and jacked off until his creamy, white cum splattered onto James' face. The cops face melted into pleasure for a few savory moments that James got to admire before Sean grabbed his collar and forced him up and against the nearby brick wall of the alley. Sean ground into James' ass hard and palmed the blonde through the jeans blocking his true pleasure.

"If you really want it you are going to go back into that warehouse with me and tell them I got the target. Understood?" Sean sucked hard on the other man's neck and thrust several times. "I will give you more than Luke." James nodded and crumpled back to the ground as Sean pulled away to zip up his pants.

After giving James a few moments to collect himself the two of them exited the alleyway and proceeded east towards the warehouse. James hung his head out of exhaustion and shame but he knew what was going to happen next. Sean held out his Glock-30 to James.

"I stay here. You do my job." James took it from him wordlessly and knew why Sean had stopped here. He had seen the target round the corner down the street from them, possibly trying to ambush their meeting place. James sprinted down the street silently like he was trained by Luke and halted feet spread and fired off three rounds after cocking the gun and rushed back to hand Sean the gun. The two of them turned their backs on the crime and made it back to the warehouse.

James led Sean in through the side door. Luke and a few other men were still there after the hour and a half it took to "hunt" down their target. Luke looked to James immediately expecting a report. James nodded and the boss then stood and walked over to Sean.

"Hold still." He said as he flicked out a pocket knife. Without blinking an eye he made two cut marks parallel over each other on Sean's left cheek. "Welcome." Luke said lowly. "You aren't known to the world anymore. You are our Nightmare." Sean smirked.

"Glad to be of service." James spoke quietly to Luke for a few minutes after this encounter and James walked away from the conversation with an understanding of what was going to happen next. As they exited the warehouse for a second time that night it started to rain and the droplets dripped off of their clothing and off of Sean's cross necklace and hair. He licked his lip as his blood flavored the rain with iron. Nothing ran through his mind but the thrill he got off of being with James.

Wordlessly he followed the other man to a small rundown apartment at the top of a rickety set of stairs. James opened the padlock on the door and the deadbolt before they entered and relocked it from the inside. They both sat down on the mattress together and Sean looked at James in that moment something possessed him to bring his hand gently to the face that he had previously beaten. With a smooth and tender movement he connected their lips together. For James this was love, for Sean this was just far to interesting to walk away from. They pulled away from each other after a few moments and Sean turned his back to James. The blonde draped his arms over Sean's shoulders and whispered, "It will get easier. I promise." before suckling softly on Sean's neck and kissing it like a proper submissive.

Sean smirked at this loving action but he knew he couldn't walk away from the adrenaline. The moment Sean allowed himself to rape the blonde he knew the police force had lost a cop. But through this even though Sean lost himself the force did gain something; two Blood gang informants.


End file.
